


涂抹上玫瑰的颜色

by Narikso



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: 死之舞9 Vida / 星巡7 ErinVida那淡粉色、干涸的双眼涂抹上玫瑰的颜色。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 3





	涂抹上玫瑰的颜色

Erin藏在这里很久了。额头流下的血混着泥土将他右眼刺痛，胸膛想剧烈起伏却被Erin抑制住，夜晚的冷风灌进他的气管里，Erin必须屏住呼吸，警惕随时可能到来的危险。

那个家伙是怪物吧。怪物一样的力气举着那把双刃斧，看似随手一挥都能将墙壁击碎，淡粉色的眼里翻涌着红色的疯狂。这个怪物喜欢用鲜血浇灌一毛不拔的大地。

Erin可不想成为肥料，即使这片土地不可能长出生命的芽。他没办法正面打倒Vida，这个男人太过强大，他得想办法从Vida眼皮底下溜走……

如果在以往，Erin可能会盘算着回过头来给Vida下毒或者对Vida进行暗杀，但是Vida的恐怖植入了Erin的心中，Erin只希望以后再也见不到Vida。

他真是倒霉，莫名其妙来到了这片土地上，莫名其妙被长得像贤王的Vida追着杀。也许Vida只是想要他身上值钱的东西，Erin在招架住Vida结结实实的一斧后就识时务地把口袋里的金币给他，他不知道这片土地的任何情况，惹怒一个地头蛇不是明智之举。

可这么做激怒了Vida，那不是这个世界的货币，Vida只觉得他被愚弄了，要砍掉Erin的脑袋。不仅是速度和力量，战斗技巧上也不似本人的疯狂，一招一式看起来野蛮却有章法。Erin自诩第一刺客，但刺客的前提是暗杀而不是正面交锋啊！

干涸的土地和呼啸的风沙掩盖不少逼近的脚步声，Erin还未反应过来，头皮一阵刺痛，他望过去，Vida居高临下蔑视着他，刺眼的月光从猎人的身后照过来，仿佛在说“找到你了，小老鼠。”

Vida踩着Erin柔顺的长发，Erin不得不把头仰起，吃痛地皱起眉。

Erin握紧苦无，佯装熟人的样子支起一个灿烂的假笑，虚弱地说：“好、好久不见哟……”

Vida充耳不闻，连眼睛都没有眨，举起双刃斧，划破空气，朝Erin劈下。

Erin迅速将长发割下，滚到一旁，一手抓住扬起的土块朝Vida扔去。

Vida轻轻一闪就躲开了，他把长柄斧抗在肩上，衣服上青蓝色的长带飘舞着。

Erin凭借自己的敏捷窜到高墙上，蹲下来冲Vida喊道：“我真的——真的——没有钱啦！”

“我知道了。”

“那你就去抢其他人啊！你是笨蛋吗！”

Vida沉着声音，喉头咕哝着野兽捕食前的威慑。

Erin沉默了会：“对不起哦，你别生气。”但你看起来真像一个蠢蛋。

Vida跳上墙的速度比Erin还快。Erin心疼地回头看了眼他割掉的头发，撒脚丫子就跑，被打一下可不是说着玩的！

结果还没跑几步就被Vida按住脑袋甩在墙上。呜呜，欺负人。

Erin捂着头快要晕倒，身上的LAMA近卫军装沾着灰尘和血水，颤颤巍巍扶着墙稳住身体。

“你是谁？”

Vida的双刃斧劈在Erin眼前，又问了一遍：“你是谁。”

Erin贴在墙上朝后退：“你问这个啊，我叫Erin。”

“Erin……没听过的名字。”

“我又不是国王，你没听过正常啊。”

能进行谈话是件好事，Erin想争取一丝周全的机会。

“你不是第十二区的人，你是教会的人吗？”

“什么十二区？什么是教会？”

“少装傻了。”Vida眯起眼睛警告道，“如果我再得不到满意的答案，就用你的鲜血当今晚的饮料。”

可我真的不知道啊！Erin咽下这句话，“我来自LAMA……”

“没听过的地方。”

“我也没听过这里。”

“你果然是教会的人。”Erin的威胁对Vida来说普普通通，跟中枢教会的蛮力小个子不相上下，Vida继续说，“在下界的人可不会穿着整齐如同军人，你的袖扣上面还雕有花纹，虽然我没见过。是新成立的军队吗。”

“大概？”你说是就是。

十二区寸草不生，刚才的打斗也吸引不了人的视线，光是填饱肚子就足够浪费他们一生的时间。有些骨瘦如柴的妓女会穿着破旧的衣服用一晚换取面包。他们惊动了在此进行交易的女人，嫖客被石块误伤到脑袋，血流满地，逐渐成为尸体。女人手脚利落搜刮完嫖客的细软，沉默地逃走了。

Vida把Erin拖进妓女的屋子里。他想起他好久没有处理生理上的需求。十二区的性交易在暗地里蓬勃发展，只要能填饱肚子干什么都可以。有的人选择干这种见不得人的行当，有的人洁身自好在荒土之上饿死。而Vida他们选择抢掠杀戮，成为令人闻风丧胆的恶鬼。

Erin心里嘀咕着今天他要掉多少头发，这要是还没到中年就秃顶了怎么办。

木板上铺了一层麻布床单，Erin被甩在上面，“疼疼疼……”

Vida把双刃斧插在墙上，随手就能抽起来砍掉Erin身上任何一处不安分的地方。

“脱掉。”

“嗯？”

“看到刚才的人了吗？”

“看是看到了……”

“在这里，败者除了死，就是要对胜者绝对服从。”

Vida昂起头，傲慢得如同一名独裁的暴君：“脱掉衣服，服侍我。”

Erin抹掉脸上的血，咧开嘴巴笑了：“你做梦呢？就你？能不能填满我还是个问题。”

“喔！”

Vida也笑起来，被Erin逗笑了。他单手就把Erin右手腕骨捏碎，Erin脸色惨白，张着嘴没有喊出声，他在忍着，维护自己最后的尊严。

疼痛在Erin体内翻滚，他被Vida按在床上，Vida轻而易举就脱下Erin的衣服。Vida说他的衣服应该也能卖点钱，Erin立马知道他不会拥有他的衣服了。

Erin踹向Vida，Vida又捏碎了他的膝盖骨，Erin最终没有忍住，痛苦地大声惨叫着，额头冒出密密麻麻的冷汗。

“愚蠢至极，这样只会让你更加痛苦。”

在Vida的恶名散播出去后，很少有人敢反抗拥有绝对武力的Vida，他还挺怀念以前有人不知天高地厚胆敢挑战他的时候，那可真有意思——砍掉他们的头颅，饮尽他们的鲜血，将白骨扔进干涸的井里。

在Vida分开Erin光洁的双腿时，Erin怒视着他，要不是疼痛折磨着他让他痛到没有力气，Erin就要把Vida的脖子咬断。

Vida看到Erin那处愣住了，他掀开Erin的上衣，Erin的胸膛平坦，有着好看的肌肉线条，无论怎么看都是男人的身体。

Vida盯着那里，突然笑起来，“好有意思，哈哈哈哈……”

Erin的私处只有两片娇弱的花瓣，白白嫩嫩盖住花园的入口，手感比Vida摸过最上等的丝绸都要滑软。

“有意思……”

Vida扯开花瓣，Erin痛呼一声，他的私处还没被如此粗暴地对待过。Erin想合起双腿，Vida出声威胁：“想要我把你的腿砍下吗？”

Erin只好克制着合拢双腿的本能，颤抖地任由Vida观赏他的雌穴，如同园丁手底下的玫瑰。

因为紧张和恐惧而收缩着的穴口看着可怜极了，Vida按了按Erin软趴趴的阴蒂，Erin呜咽着，那处罪恶的凸起上有无数神经末梢，每一次按压都让Erin发出甜美的单音。

Vida突然捏着逐渐挺立的嫩芽，Erin害怕地叫道：“不能太用力捏！”

“嗯？是这样吗？”

“是啊！你——”Erin说了一半没敢说下去，你该不会还是个处男吧。他不能说，说了会死，绝对会死！唉，处男的技术听说都很差的！

Erin没有动情，雌穴干巴巴的，只有刚才的小小嫩芽被按压流出一点点润滑的淫液。Vida不在意，撩开衣服的下摆，Erin估摸了一下Vida的尺寸，可恶，低估了。

Vida将Erin软绵绵的腿分到最开，Erin还有工夫在心里夸赞自己的柔韧度没有退步。Vida的性器定在Erin的穴口，能明显感觉到Erin的雌穴向后逃去，却只能被按在床板上任由Vida的阳物进去。

Vida太也满了，一下子就全部塞进Erin的雌穴里，Erin咬牙瞪着他，被撕裂的疼痛让他下意识去寻找他的武器。Erin的腕骨被捏碎，摸向武器都变得不可能。

Erin改变主意了，等他痊愈了一定要杀了Vida，剁掉Vida用来侵犯他的东西。

“疼吗？”Vida问他。

Erin这种状况下从牙缝里挤出一段话：“你就这么小还敢掏出来？”

“砰！”

Erin的脸上结结实实吃了一拳，嘴巴动了动，艰难地转过头，弱小的雌穴还吞着Vida的性器，雌穴因为粗暴的插入流出鲜血，弥补了润滑的不足。

Erin把嘴巴里的血和着吐沫吐在Vida衣服上，“说出事实恼羞成怒了？”

又是一拳，Erin偏过头去，忍受着Vida的殴打，惩罚还没有结束。

Erin难受极了，他想靠手肘支起身体然后咬破Vida的大动脉。老辣如Vida，冷哼一声，性器只稍稍往里更进了一些，Erin就疼得抽气。

Erin愤恨地瞪着Vida，Vida全然不在乎，被肉穴包裹的感觉太舒服了。Vida没有放松警惕，他没有多做思考，拾起Erin奋力想抓住的苦无，捅进Erin的肩膀。

“呜！”

Erin嘴巴张了又合，喉咙挤压出细弱的叫声，Vida给予他的疼痛让他的眼泪顺着脸颊到红发里。Orion曾经夸过他的头发很美，不是点缀着朝露的温室玫瑰，是被太阳烧灼的野玫瑰。Erin懒得去揣测其中真意。他细心呵护了很久的长发现在只能盖过他的肩胛，Erin还挺喜欢他的头发。

Vida退出来，又顶弄进去，反复肏弄着Erin的花心，渐渐地，肉穴流出来了淫液，讨好着Vida的性器。

“你的腿很碍事，我想把它们扯下来。”

Vida的一番话让Erin浑身发毛。雌穴逐渐涌起的快感也不能让Erin忽视Vida的恶意，Vida捏着Erin大腿上的软肉。

Vida笑起来：“哈哈哈……我感觉到了，你在害怕，你的体内在不安地收缩。快，继续服侍我，别让我扫兴。”

Erin没有应答他，转着眼珠子寻找着，随便什么都好，石头玻璃渣木块都可以，用嘴巴叼起来用脚趾抓起来都可以，他一定要杀了这个疯子。

“你听到我说话了吗？啊？”

Vida没有感觉到Erin的诚意，“你在看什么？你想反抗？哈，那我就会把你的四肢扯下来。”

他是认真的。

如果Vida说了关于暴力的事，那Vida一定会去实现它。Vida站在食物链顶端，却是个不折不扣的暴君。

Erin心中有一百个不情愿，但他不想死在这里，他想回去，活着回去。

Erin只能忍气吞声，生涩地控制肉穴含紧Vida的性器，Vida被Erin取悦了，身上暴虐的气息淡了点，但Vida依旧是粗鲁的，一点都不温柔地撑开Erin的肉穴，在窄小的雌穴里发泄欲望。

“恩……好奇怪。”Vida在肏弄的过程中说，“有什么奇怪的东西在前面，哦，这里。”

“啊——！”

Erin实在忍不住夹紧双腿，他的双腿被Vida架在腰上，Erin此时就像个荡妇，张开双腿缠住了Vida的腰。

“好疼……好疼……”

Erin哭着说，他的双手使不上力气，没办法擦眼泪，他狼狈不堪地在妓女的床上被Vida肏哭了——Vida肏到他宫颈口了。

“不要再进来了，呜呜……”

Erin的哭声并不能打动Vida，Vida不喜欢听别人哭，肏弄的动作没有慢下来：“我才不要啊，闭嘴。”

Erin咬着下唇，压住哭声，肉穴流出来的水更多了，因为惧怕Vida而遵循Vida的指令，尽心尽力吞吐着Vida的性器，Erin的女穴本来就比正常的要小，Vida的性器又比正常男性大上不少，再肏弄下去，Erin的宫颈口就要被Vida肏开了。

“好疼，慢一点……呜呜……求求你了……”

Erin向Vida求饶，他都张开双腿，体内容纳下Vida的性器，以这种最低的姿态都不能讨一丁点的好处吗？

答案是肯定的，肏他的人可是Vida。

Erin只得到了更疯狂的肏弄，他的肉穴又疼又麻，Vida的性器让Erin的雌穴臣服，Vida给予Erin快感，Erin呜咽着，呻吟着，颤抖着身体，红发凌乱地散在妓女的床上。

“呜呜你、你慢……”

“吵死了。啊，我想起来了，我见过母猫叫春。”Vida若有所思，“给我喵喵地叫。”

Erin疑惑地“咦”了一声，Vida掐住Erin的脖子，控制Erin的呼吸，“快叫。”

“……喵、喵。”

Vida松开手，Erin咳嗽几声，Vida说：“继续。”

“呜……喵呜……”

Erin的肉穴抽搐着，Vida加快了肏弄的动作，“就要高潮了呢。”

“喵、喵呜……”

被肏到来感觉后，Erin不用自己去控制肉穴了，肉穴会本能地含住性器，绞紧性器，分泌出湿热的淫液。身体的伤痛和快感让Erin头脑混乱，他也许真的是一只叫春的母猫吧。

“喵——”

Vida最后还是肏开了Erin的宫颈口，将精液射入到Erin纯洁的子宫里。

Vida问：“你会怀孕吗？”

“呜？”

“不过很遗憾啊，我们民族不允许通婚。”

Vida在说什么Erin无法去思考了，只听Vida继续说，“不过我们的人口实在是太少了……你的话，应该能孕育优秀的后代。”

“决定了。我告诉他们你是这里的人。”

他在说什么……

夜晚的冷风让Erin瑟缩起身体，Vida的目光比夜风都要冰冷。

Vida那淡粉色、干涸的双眼涂抹上玫瑰的颜色。


End file.
